The Summer We Burnt In The Cold
by Lur27
Summary: A new life. The 'something more' she had been craving lately. Will it be what they need to make their relationship work? *Post-ep for Whatershed* RATING CHANGE TO M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! What a ride, huh? That finale almost killed me. I started writing this last night with the hope that the finale would fill in in some way and work with the idea Tshlw gave me. And well, it kind of did.

We don't know if Kate will say yes, we don't know if she'll take the job, so let's begin to speculate. That is the fun about summer hiatus, right?

I hope you guys enjoy. This is not beta-ed, but Tshlw made a quick proof read and checked some of my grammar. Thank you, girl! For the reading and for the amazing idea you gave me. You ROCK! 3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She took it. She still can't believe she did, but she took the job. That was two weeks ago, and today is her last day working at the 12th. How strange is that?

She's spent almost half of her life in this building, and now, out of nowhere, someone offers her a position in DC and she accepts, as if all those years didn't matter at all. As if everything she's gone through between these walls means nothing to her. But it does. She's so thankful for all she has learnt here. For the great family she's built. It's not like she's going to forget all that the moment she walks out the door. It's not.

Saying goodbye is painful. Fellow detectives and uniforms approach her all day long, saying their farewells and wishing her good luck. Some of them give her presents and goodbye cards, others just a handshake or even a hug. She's overwhelmed.

Gates calls her to her office a little after lunchtime. Her face is somber and tired, but there's a smile adorning her lips.

"Detective Beckett. Please sit down." The woman commands. "I know you are busy right now packing all your things and getting ready to leave, but I wanted to say goodbye personally."

Kate smiles and nods softly. "Thank you, sir."

The captain opens a drawer, takes out a white envelope and shows it to the detective. "Now, this might sound silly, since I know you got the job already, but I wanted to give you a recommendation letter." The woman pauses and looks Kate in the eyes. "I can't say it's always been easy, detective. Or that we've managed to develop the kind of bond you had with my predecessor, but what I can say, is that it has been a pleasure working with you, even when you ignored my orders to run after that writer of yours, pursuing one of his crazy ideas. "

Kate laughs, lowering her gaze and biting her lip in something close to embarrassment. "I am sorry about that, sir. But I have to agree." She states, raising her eyes back to meet the captain's. "It's been a pleasure."

Gates smiles back at her and places the envelop on the desk, right in front of Kate. "Take it. You can use it or keep it. Whatever you do with it will be fine. I just wanted to write it."

Beckett takes the letter and stands up, thanking Gates once again. "I really appreciate it, sir. Thank you so much."

Kate is about to leave the office when she hears her name again. "Kate!" She turns around and finds Gates right beside her, her arm extended waiting for her. "Good luck."

They shake hands and Kate can't fight the tears from pooling in her eyes. They were never really close, but Gates has proven that they could always count on her, even when they broke the rules.

"Tell Mr. Castle I would have loved to say goodbye to him too. It's going to be an interesting thing to see how this precinct goes back to normal, not having him around playing pranks and spinning crazy theories. I am sure we will all miss his antics."

"Yeah…" Kate laughed, taking a look around the bullpen. She was going to miss this place so much. "But you can tell him yourself, sir. He'll be picking me up in an hour."

Gates eyes open in surprise as she starts retreating back to her desk. "Hm, giving it more thought, he doesn't need to know that…" She says, giving Kate a mischievous smile. "We don't want to feed that ego of his, do we?"

The detective chuckles and shakes her head amused. "Of course not, sir."

* * *

Her blue mug is the first thing she puts inside the brown cardboard box. It's not exactly one of the things that kept her company over all the long years working here , but it certainly is one of the most cherished.

Her elephants are important too. They were the witnesses of all her struggles, her desperation, her joy when she broke a case. The days when she missed Castle so much that just staring at his chair made her heart bleed with longing and want; and also, the days when they had to keep every look, every brush of their fingers, every dreamy breath a secret, so no one would find out they were together.

Old papers, folders and stationary come next. Some stuff ends up in the trash can, some she leaves on the table for the boys to keep since it's case related, and some, like the little yellow squares stacked inside a blue folder, she keeps close to her heart for a moment before she puts them in the box. They're Castle's silly love notes. There is a great variety in there. Some are funny, some are tender, some are sweet and loving, and some… Well, she still doesn't know how she kept those in her desk instead of in a safe under a top security pass code. Her writer has a very, _very_ dirty mind. Not that she's complaining.

A hand leans on her shoulder when she picks up a long paperclip chain from her drawer and she turns to meet the blue eyes she knows are waiting for her.

"I can't believe you still have that in there." Castle jokes, as he circles her waist with his arms and kisses her cheek.

Kate tries to get free from his embrace, but he holds her tighter. "Castle, we're at the precinct!" She hisses. "Gates will see."

The writer laughs and nuzzles her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Do I have to remind you that you no longer work here? She can't fire you, Kate. In fact," he whispers in a conspiratorial tone, "we should make out right here, right now to prove we're not afraid of her anymore."

Beckett turns in his arms and snakes hers around his neck. "When you say we, you mean _you_, right? 'Cause I've never been afraid of Gates."

"Sure, Kate, keep telling yourself that." Castle shoots back, a smug grin on his face.

The detective narrows her eyes in mocking offense. "I was not!"

"Uh huh. That's why you were so scared of her finding out about us."

"She could have fired me, you jackass!" She laughs, patting away one of his hands, which had gone way too far down her back. "Just try to behave yourself for one last time, will you?"

He gives her a grimace and lets go of her reluctantly. "You are no fun."

"Hm." She leans into him again, the warmth of her breathing bathing the soft skin of his neck. "That's not what you said last night." She whispers.

Leaving him trying to get his bearings back, she turns her attention back to her desk, to empty it of all the trinkets and memories she's managed to pile in there over the years.

She finds like a dozen pens she thought she had lost, a torn pantyhose she put in a drawer one day while on a rush and forgot about, a bunch of fallen buttons from both hers and Castle's coats and shirts, a couple of bags of M&Ms and some other junk.

Every single thing brings a smile to her face, because even the smallest, white shirt-button in that drawer has a memory tied to it.

"You're forgetting this." She hears Castle's voice, before he passes her the ragged form of her stick-man.

"I could never forget this guy." She mumbles distractedly as she places it carefully on the box. "I left him for last on purpose, but thank you."

Then she takes a look around her, drinking in every single detail she can of the place that has been her second home for such a long time.

The way the sun reflects on the metallic grating that separates the different areas of the bullpen. The big murder boards that stand still close to her desk, the break room where she and Castle have enjoyed so many carry out meals with the boys…

This is so much harder than she thought it would be.

Castle sneaks his arms around her waist again, and leans his head on her left shoulder, nuzzling her jaw. "Are you ok?"

Kate lets herself fall against him, resting her weight against his chest. She takes a deep, shaky breath and nods slowly, trapping her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'm fine. Just… I can't believe it's over." She sighs.

"This is not the end of the book, Kate. You're just starting a new chapter." He says, tightening his grip on her. "Believe me, I'm a writer, I know a lot about that."

She chuckles and covers his hands with hers, wondering how in the world can she be so lucky to have him in her life.

"We should get going." Castle mumbles, letting go of her and picking up the big box from the desk. "We have a dinner to prepare, and you know how whiny Esposito gets when you make him wait for his food."

They walk to the elevator slowly, shoulders brushing with every step. When the doors open and they get inside, Kate lets out a heavy sigh and lets herself fall against the wall.

"This is it."

Castle winces and looks down at her with both understanding and sympathy. "We will come back. We have to visit the family."

TBC

* * *

**A/N2: **My plan is to add the 'swing scene' as a flashback in an upcoming chapter. Do you guys think she said yes? ;)

**Please, let me know what you think about this. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hola! I would have loved to update sooner, but stupid real life keeps getting in the way. I'm going to try updating this story at least twice a week. Feel free to call me on it if I fail you, guys. Sometimes I need a little push.

This chapter holds the 'swings scene' flashback. We have all read a million versions of this by now, so probably will find similitudes to other stories. I was kind of upset this morning when I read eck293's fic (which, by the way, is BEAUTIFUL) and saw she had the same idea about something. Anyway, I had it planned that way and I didn't want to change it, so sorry if you find that repetitive.

I wanted to thank you guys for the big support you're giving to this story. I've been blown away by the response. I woke up on Tuesday to over 90 emails from FFnet. It was amazing! :P THANK YOU!

Thanks again to **tshlw** for giving me this awesome idea and for proof reading for me :) You are the best! Love ya!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They walk inside the loft an hour after leaving the precinct, having made a stop at the grocery store to grab some of the ingredients they need for dinner.

They planned this a week ago with the boys and Lanie. A little get-together to talk, have fun and enjoy their mutual company before they have to say goodbye.

To be honest, she's not sure she'll be able to go through the whole thing without crying, and that would be extremely awkward.

She's not exactly a big fan of public display of emotions, but hell, this is her family, her life she's leaving behind; and although she insists on showing she's made of iron, no one can keep their defenses up the whole time.

Castle places her stuff on top of one of the stacks of boxes that they have been piling around the living room during the last few days. The loft looks different already. Martha hasn't waited too long to start giving the place her personal touch, and most of Rick's books and trinkets are already packed.

She's convinced him to leave some of his things behind. Some pictures, old books, winter clothes he won't need yet, since summer is coming… She doesn't want him to remove all his life from his home. It's not like they won't be coming back from time to time. His family is here. Hers too.

* * *

While Castle busies himself chopping onions and other vegetables, she decides to go take a shower and get comfortable.

The bedroom gives her the chills now. Every personal detail, every little thing that made it feel like home, has been removed and put into a cardboard box. Only the large framed pictures of the lion and the elephant remind her of where she is.

She removes her clothes slowly, putting them on the bed. It is barely 3 pm, but she's as tired as if she had been working 24 hours straight. Damn emotional roller coasters.

When she's in her underwear she walks to the dresser to leave her watch and the chain with her mother's ring. She examines the last one before putting it on the crystal plate she has for it here. There's an extra weight to it; a new sparkly piece of metal that will take its rightful place someday in the future.

* * *

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

The words petrify her, and the only thing she can do is look at the ring absolutely stunned. She was so sure that this was going to be the end for them. She was ready to hear him say it was over, to ask him to listen to her. She was ready to beg, even though in her heart she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

But now… Now the tables have turned, and she finds herself having to make another choice. She's so tired of it. Of having to choose between two things that are so very important to her.

She looks up to Castle; finds his dark blue eyes expectant, needing to know if she's going to break his heart once again, and to be honest, she's not sure what she has to say is not going to ruin him. Them.

She puts her hand on top of his, covering the ring with her palm. "Rick, there is only one answer that I want to give to that question. But first… Oh, god… " She sighs, her eyes pleading. "I got the job. I really, really want it, Castle, but I really, really want this too."

She takes the ring from him and studies it under the dim light of the evening sun. It's so beautiful, but again, what was she expecting from him?

"You didn't answer my question." He demands, observing as she plays with the small platinum loop in her hands.

Kate sighs a shaky puff of air that makes Castle's hairs stand on end when it brushes his skin. "You said no matter what, but would you be willing to go through that? Are you sure you want this?"

Castle swallows. His eyes search hers, which have moved down to scan the ground. "Kate, I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I want this." He claims, "I want us to have it all. Both of us." He squeezes her hand in his. "I have a family that means everything to me, I have a job I love and I have you. If that position in DC is what you need right now, then go for it. I am with you, Kate, and if that job is important to you, then it is to me too."

Kate smiles at that, but her eyes remain serious. She still doesn't know what he's looking for with his proposal.

"I don't want you to do this for me, Castle. If you really want this, if you really are asking me to marry you, I want it to be because this is what you really want, what will make you happy, not because you think it's the only way to keep me here."

Caste gets up from the ground where he's been kneeling and shakes his head, frustrated. "No, Kate! You don't get it. I'm not trying to stop you. I don't want you to give up on something you so obviously desire. What I'm trying to say here is: if you want me, if you _accept_ me, I am willing to come with you." He pauses, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "As long as we're together, nothing else matters."

Kate's eyes water instantly, because what he's saying are not just empty words. She can feel it; she can see it reflected in his eyes. He wants more. He wants everything, with her.

Her hand trembles as she opens it to look at the ring again, the harsh surface of the diamond rasping her skin. When she finds his eyes again there is no fear in them anymore. Only hope. And love.

She traps her lip with her teeth and smiles, placing the ring between her thumb and index finger. "We can have all that without this, Rick."

He lowers his head at that, all mirth leaving his eyes, so she tries to make it better. "I'm not saying no. What I'm saying is… _not yet._ I want you to ask for the right reasons, at the right time. I know you love me, Rick, and I know you want this, but after what's happened, do you think this is the time for us to take such a huge step? Do you really think we're ready?"

Castle opens his mouth to reply, but closes it almost immediately. All trace of stubbornness leaving his gaze the moment he realizes she's right. "I still want you to be my wife."

She chuckles, the wrinkles that form under her eyes making her look younger instead of older, as they should. "I know. I want that too, so much." She sighs. "But we have this road ahead and I don't want to take this shortcut. This is you, Castle. This is us. I want… I _need_ to do it right".

A heartbeat goes by before he leans in and kisses her lips softly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Then, he reaches for the long chain she wears around her neck, opens the clasp and puts the ring on it, holding both, hers and her mom's, in his palm for her to see.

"You keep it until the time comes to put it where it belongs."

Kate nods, smiling against his lips. "I love you." She whispers. And she does; so much; for being so patient, understanding, caring and over all, persistent. None of them would be here right now if it weren't for him, and she knows that.

He mumbles his response against her jaw, clutching the silver chain in his hand and nudging her with his nose. The moment is so intimate that it catches her completely off guard, when he whispers "best rejection ever" in her ear.

Kate can't stop the laughter and pulls him closer, kissing him hard to seal the promise she just made.

_Someday._

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

The memory of that day still makes her smile. She still can't believe the turn of events. How a conversation she thought would lead to pain and despair ended up being the exact opposite to that.

They decided to tell his family over dinner a couple of days after that.

Alexis was a little shocked at first, but when she realized this was what her dad wanted, what would make him happy, she gave them both a bright smile and offered to help them pack.

Martha was absolutely delighted to have the loft to herself. The moment Castle told her they were leaving, she started talking about wallpapers and decorators. Later that night, she wished them the best of luck and toasted with them for a bright future.

Kate still remembers the woman's words in her ear when she hugged her really hard before heading to bed. "I am so proud of you both."

TBC

* * *

**Thoughts? Complaints? Threats? Feel free to let me know about any of them, although I could live without the threats... :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey people! I'm back with a new chapter. This one has kicked my ass big time. It's been hard to write and I don't even know why... Anyway. Hope you like it :)

Thank you for your support and all those lovely reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to my girls, Tshlw and CastleWriter16 for being so patient and dealing with me while I was writing this chapter. You guys are amazing and I love you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Kate comes out of the bedroom after a long soothing shower, Castle is completely engrossed in the cooking process. His brow is furrowed and his tongue is sticking out while he fights the chicken into a too small oven tray.

She stops at the office door, leaning against the frame, and studying him from the distance. A smile breaks free. He can be really cute when he's not even trying.

He looks relaxed. Much more at ease than she feels herself, under the circumstances, and she is supposed to be the one with the made up mind.

It makes her feel safe. Knowing that he's happy doing this, that he's excited even, to start this new episode of their lives together; it makes her feel better about it all. Less guilty for accepting a new sacrifice from him so she can follow her 'dreams'.

She allows herself a few minutes more of daydreaming before making her way to the kitchen, her hands already aching to touch him.

Circling his waist with her arms, she nuzzles his neck before dropping a light kiss on his shoulder. "Hey, chef. Need some help with that chicken?"

He chuckles, turning in her embrace and wrapping her in his own arms, his hands sticking out so she doesn't end up covered in chicken grease. "Well, for being dead, this thing is putting up a hell of a fight." He explains, nodding towards the counter, where the bird lays half covered with garlic salt and pepper. "Think we can join forces and wrestle it into the pan?"

"It seems to me that you need a bigger pan, but sure." She replies, letting go of him and stretching her fingers as if she were going to do battle. "You take the legs, I'll press the breasts inside the tray."

Castle's eyebrows jump on his forehead as he tries to hold down the laughter. Kate narrows her eyes and gives him a feral look. "Shut it, writerboy! Now, grab those thighs."

* * *

After putting the chicken in the oven, the rest of the cooking process goes silky smooth. They laugh and bump into each other, moving around the kitchen to pick up whatever ingredient they need while sharing a couple of glasses of wine.

It feels right, wonderful even; the kind of domesticity that they have created in barely a year together. It makes Kate think that they are ready for the next step they are going to take. She may have said no to a wedding – for now – but they are moving in together after all.

"You know, I could get used to this." She says, smirking and trying to hide it behind a curtain of hair. "Working together, side by side."

Castle laughs and brushes the soft strands away, uncovering her face. "We do that everyday, Kate."

She meets his eyes, finally, a soft smile curving her lips. "Not what I was talking about, Writer Boy…"

"I know."

He reaches for her waist then, his hand practically covering the width of her stomach, and turns her around. His eyes are dark, focused on her lips, which she can't help from biting. He licks his own, hunger shining in his eyes, and not precisely for food. As he lowers his head to capture her mouth, Kate can't help but moan, anticipating the moment their lips will touch.

The second their mouths meet everything becomes blurry. Kate finds herself sitting on the counter, her legs bracketing Castle's waist and her arms pulling him closer, always closer.

She's hot. They're both hot, and the clothes only make it worse.

She tugs on his shirt, pulls it out of the hem of his jeans and starts unfastening the buttons clumsily, her fingers fumbling with each little plastic disc.

Castle is bolder and forgoes the clothes, sneaking his hands under her shirt and palming her breasts over her satin bra. She's moaning and writhing against his lower half the moment she feels his hands on her, and the feeling is so overwhelming that she feels she won't last much longer if they keep this up.

Their breathing is coming out in labored breaths and the heat is becoming unbearable. Kate feels like her body is going to spontaneously combust at any second but she can't get enough of Castle's scalding hands against her skin.

Right when he's finally pulling the shirt off of her, the sharp smell of burning sauce draws them out of their improvised one-on-one.

"Oh, shit!" Castle screeches, running to the stove and taking the saucepan out off the fire.

Kate hops down off the counter and squeezes his shoulder lightly. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Just started smelling." She tries to comfort him.

Opening a drawer, she picks up a spoon and tries a bit of the sauce, swirling it in her mouth slowly. "Some pepper and a pinch of oregano and you can save it." She states, offering him a spoonful of sauce for him to try.

"Mmm. Yeah. Thank you."

He leans down and kisses her softly, his hand framing her face in the sweetest of touches. "I think we'll have to save that for later, huh?" He jokes, nodding at the counter and his discarded shirt on the floor.

"Yes." She sighs, a mischievous smile on her face. "But you know what they say: good things are worth waiting for."

* * *

The first knock at the door comes at 7:06 pm. It's Esposito and Lanie, both sporting big smiles on their faces that give away that something happened in the elevator. Something Castle and Beckett don't need to know.

As soon as they get inside, the writer takes their coats and Kate offers them something to drink.

Both with a beer in their hand, Castle and Esposito move their conversation about video games to the living room, the detective mocking the writer about his lack of knowledge about the new games that are about to come out. Classic.

Lanie leans on the kitchen island, eying Kate, who is now crouching in front of the oven, taking a look at the chicken.

The ME is still worried about her friend. She is happy that she's decided to take the job. It is a huge opportunity for her, but at the same time, even though Castle is leaving with her, she can tell that there is something bothering Kate, she just can't put her finger on it.

"So, are you two all packed?" She asks nonchalantly, placing her glass of wine on the counter.

Kate rises from her spot in front of the stove and purses her lips. "Um, well, almost." She stammers. "Castle is all done, but we still have to go through my apartment. Won't take as long as his place though, I'm taking everything with me, so won't have to spend time deciding what to take and what to leave."

"Hm, I see." Lanie replies.

The detective quirks an eyebrow and nods, sensing something else coming. "What?" She asks already annoyed at her friend.

"Nothing. It's just… This is supposed to be _your_ big moment and your boyfriend there seems more excited than you about it."

"I am excited, Lanie. It's just… I'm nervous about the job. New town, new people… Lots of changes, and you know how much I hate those." Kate offers, playing nervously with her hands.

Lanie studies her for a second grabbing her glass once again and taking a long sip of wine. "Uh huh. Sure, but I know there's something else that you're not telling me, so you better spill, girl. I don't want to have to kick your ass as a good bye."

Kate sighs and makes a sign for her friend to move closer. "Ok… There _is_ something. Come here."

The ME leans farther into the counter, getting face to face with Kate, who takes a look over the woman's shoulder to check if Castle or Esposito are paying any attention to them. "Oh, don't worry about those two. They're to busy talking about Metal Gear or whatever." Lanie jokes, rolling her eyes at the boys. "Now, stop stalling and talk."

Kate takes a deep breath and reaches inside her shirt, taking out the chain, which is now holding two rings instead of one, and showing it to Lanie. She stares at her friend expectantly, waiting until she realizes what she's looking at.

"OH MY GOD!" Lanie squeals. "Is that what I think it is?"

Espo and Castle turn to look at the women, both with an eyebrow raised and looking completely lost.

"Everything ok?" Castle asks, concern marring his voice.

Kate nods and gives the writer a sweet smile to sooth his worry, then turns towards her friend and glares at her. "SHUSH!"

"Sorry…" The ME apologizes. "But, oh my god, Kate!"

"Yeah." She sighs. "It's big… Just, not what you think." She explains, avoiding her friend's eyes and focusing on the pattern of the marble counter.

"Wait a second." Lanie starts, holding the ring in her hand and examining it. "Do you mean this is not an engagement ring? 'Cause, let me tell you, girl, it totally looks like one to me."

Kate snorts and nods softly. "Yes. It is an engagement ring, but there is not an engagement. Yet."

"WHAT?!"

"Lanie! Can you please SHUSH!" Kate scolds her, her eyes wide, checking on the guys again and giving Castle another nervous smile from the distance. "Seriously."

"I am sorry, but you need to explain this to me, honey, 'cause I don't get it." Lanie tells her, her deep brown eyes piercing hers. "He gave you an engagement ring, but there is no engagement? How is that?"

"I wasn't sure he was asking for the right reasons. There were a lot of things going on between us, Lanie. It didn't feel like the right time."

Lanie frowns. "You keep talking in past tense."

"Well, it was two weeks ago."

"You've had that ring for two weeks and you are telling me now?" The ME recriminates her. "I am offended."

"Oh, come on, Lanie!" Kate begs. "It's not like there was much to tell."

Lanie gives her a look, one that says I'm not buying it.. "A proposal seems like a hell of a lot to tell to me"

"He proposed. I said not yet. End of the story." Kate replies annoyed.

"But you wanted to say yes."

"No."

The ME leans on the counter again, getting closer to her friend. "You can lie to yourself all you want, Kate Beckett, but you don't fool me." she says smugly.

Right that moment someone knocks on the door. The Ryans have arrived.

TBC

* * *

**A/N2: **I am thinking about going up a level and add some sexy!times in chapters to come. What do you guys say? I need you opinion.

**Let me know what you guys think about this one. It's always a pleasure reading what you have to say ;) Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SO SO (infinite) sorry. I said I would update this story at least twice a week, and I haven't posted a new chapter in about a month. Stupid real life keeps getting in the way and I have been blocked. Seriously, guys. This has been one of the hardest chapters I've ever written and it's not even that important, plot-wise speaking. Anyway, here it is.

Thank you so much for your support and those amazing reviews and all the follows. You guys are amazing and make all the frustration worth while :)

This is for my supergirls, **Tshlw** and **CastleWriter16. **I love you, guys. Enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Castle closes the door after a glaring Lanie, two tears roll down Kate's face, and it's only a matter of seconds until she feels the writer's arms tightening around her waist, pulling her close against his chest.

"Hey. What is it?" He asks, concern spilling out of his words.

Kate buries her face in the crook of his neck and breathes him in, letting the salty droplets soak the dark blue shirt he's wearing. Then, she sniffles. "It's nothing. I just…" She sighs loudly and tilts her head back to look at him. "I'm gonna miss them so much."

"Oh, Kate." He sighs against her temple. "I will miss them too, but we'll be visiting all the time. I promise. It will be almost as if we never left."

'_But we are leaving…'_ she thinks, burrowing her face against his neck once again and letting out a shaky breath.

Castle strokes her hair softly and pulls her away from him. "I have an idea," he starts, wiping off the tracks of her tears. "You go take a relaxing bath, with the candles, the bubbles and the whole paraphernalia, and I'll bring you a glass of wine." He nods towards the dining table and the kitchen. "Meanwhile, I'll clean this up and maybe I'll join you when I'm done. What do you say?"

She smiles and rises on her tiptoes to kiss him hard on the lips. "I say; I love you."

He beams at her and steals another quick peck. "I love you too." He whispers, his hands sliding down her waist until they're resting on her lower back. "Now, go get soaked." He adds, slapping her ass playfully and sending her towards the bedroom.

* * *

She gets into the bathtub, the soft bubbles popping as she sinks down into the almost scalding water, her skin turning red as the hot liquid envelopes her.

It feels amazing, a water cocoon that keeps her isolated from the demanding world, the changing reality that is driving her crazy.

She can't wait until it's all over. Maybe after they are all settled in DC and she's gotten acquainted with her new job, everything will start falling into place and she'll stop feeling like a top spinning out of control.

Control. Yes. That's exactly what she needs right now.

She leans back against the tub and rests her head on the folded towel, allowing her body to relax and letting out a long, exhausted sigh.

There's a knock at the door, but she doesn't reply. Castle enters the bathroom holding a glass of red wine and Kate's latest bedside book, Connelly's 'The Black Box'. She still remembers Castle's pout the night she took it out of her duffel bag and got into bed with it in her hands. Such a baby…

"Night, milady. Your wine and reading material, as you asked for." He says, feigning a very bad English accent and handing her the glass with a flourish.

She chuckles, reaches for it and takes a sip; then, places it on the low stool beside the bathtub. "Thank you." She replies, stretching her arm to grab her book. "Will you come back when you're done with the kitchen?" She asks, opening the book on the marked page.

He nods and turns to leave. "Of course."

Kate rests the novel against the bathtub edge and calls him. "Castle." She waits until he's looking at her again. "Will you remember to bring me my bathrobe later? I forgot about it."

The writer nods, winks at her and walks out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

She opens the book again and starts reading, but her mind doesn't want to set on Connelly's words. Images and memories of the dinner they just shared with their friends are capturing her attention, and there is no way she can concentrate on anything else.

* * *

Lanie's look as she walked out the door still gives her chills. She knows she should expect a call from her friend sometime tomorrow, asking for reasons of why that gorgeous engagement ring is hanging of a silver chain, instead of resting on her finger. God knows that woman is not someone to leave things to rest. If she wants to know something, she will find out one way or another.

Thank goodness things got easier once the Ryans showed up. Esposito and Castle joined them in the kitchen for a quick drink while the chicken rested in the oven for another couple of minutes.

They all found weird the fact that Jenny refused the wine, but she soon brushed it off adding she had to drive back home after dinner, so Castle handed her a glass filled with iced tea and they all toasted to friendship and new beginnings.

She spied a sly glance between Jenny and Kevin when they toasted, and something told her that a new little Ryan was on the way.

When they sat at the table they started remembering the old times. They talked about how Beckett and Esposito used to tease Ryan when he first arrived at the 12th.

About that time they were investigating the murder of a prostitute and Beckett and Espo had to go undercover as a hooker and her pimp, and Ryan laughed so hard when they came out of the locker rooms all dressed up, that Montgomery had to send him outside until he regained his composure back.

They also joked about Castle's first case, about how annoyed Beckett was, having to deal with him and his big ego.

God, he was infuriating back then, not taking anything seriously and strutting around the precinct with that sexy stubble and that lopsided grin of his. It drove her crazy, but what bothered her the most, was how disappointed she was to find out her favorite author was a total jerk. She admired him so much. It was a relief that she got to know him better after that first… case? Year? Who knows!

As blinded as she was - or wanted to be - for her own sake, she couldn't fight against his charms for long. She still remembers the sting in her heart when he told her about the 'James Bond' offer. It felt stupid back then. They weren't even friends, really, but he was so very… _fun_.

It also helped that the boys adored him. She loved the bond they had created with the writer; how Espo loved to be the bad guy, threatening him and making fun of his multiple quirks and crazy ideas, and how Ryan had become his pupil, like an impressible boy marveled by the great master.

Her boys…

_xxxx_

Gosh, how is she supposed to get used to all those new people in DC? The closer the departure date gets, the more anxious she feels. This is her choice. The new life she's always wanted. So, why is she so apprehensive?

Lanie's words keep harassing her thoughts, and there is nothing she can do about it.

Connelly's book lies open in her hands, but she hasn't read a single word since Castle gave it to her about 30 minutes ago. The same goes for the glass of wine, that is sitting on the stool beside her, still full.

'_You wanted to say yes'._

Did she? She leans her head back and stares blankly at the ceiling.

So many doubts. So many questions hanging in the air, now that she thought she had everything figured out.

* * *

When Castle comes back from the kitchen, Kate has given up on reading and is practically dozing in the already lukewarm water. He watches her for a minute. Her eyes closed, the expression on her face relaxed for the first time in days. It's nice seeing she still knows how to let go, at least for a little while, and enjoy the little things of life.

Kate craks an eye open and smiles at him, trying to sit tall in the tub. "Hey." She rasps with sleepy voice.

"You should be careful. One day you're going to drown in there." He jokes, testing the water and opening the hot water faucet.

She smiles as she stretches her arms down inside the water, scooting forwards to make room for him. "It just felt so good." She sighs. "I could do this every night if it weren't such a water waste."

"Well," starts Castle, shedding his shirt and unbuckling his belt as he talks, "there are other ways to get you to relax." He wiggles his eyebrows and gets rid of his boxers and socks, turning off the water and stepping inside the tub, right behind Kate.

She leans back and lets herself relax against his chest. He's nuzzling her, the tip of his nose drawing the shape of her ear, her neck, her shoulder. He feels amazing, draped around her, and then his words ring so true. Just this, being wrapped in his arms, is a million times better than all the bubble baths she can take.

He hums and circles her waist to bring her closer to him. Their bodies are practically fused together and it still doesn't feel close enough.

"I am so glad today is over." He mumbles against her ear.

Her eyes are closed again and she's too tired to even try to talk right now, but she manages to let out a low "Why?"

"It's been exhausting. Getting everything ready, anticipating what was going to happen… I was nervous. I've never liked saying goodbye."

Kate turns awkwardly in his arms, making waves and splashing water to the tiled floor. "You said it yourself, Castle. This is not goodbye. It's just… See you later." She takes a deep breath and searches for his eyes. "Right?"

"Right."

The forced smile on his face doesn't reassure her at all, but she needs to believe him so badly.

She lets herself fall against him once again and takes a deep breath trying to calm her racing mind.

"Do you think they're ok with this?" She asks before she even realizes she's talking.

"Who?"

"The boys. Lanie. Everybody."

Castle sighs and strokes her damp hair, brushing it behind her ear. "Kate. They are our friends, ok? They can like it more or less, they obviously have their own opinion about it, and I am sure that if they thought we are making a mistake, they would tell us. But they know us and love us the same way we know and love them, and whether they like us leaving or not, they are supporting their friends." He pauses and kisses the top of her head. "We are doing this for your career; for our relationship, Kate. Our future."

He is right. And yet somehow, the last part of his speech makes her heart clench. Her career. That's what he's put in the first place.

Is that what she's doing?

TBC

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think about this. Thanks so much for reading! Happy weekend ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi! :) I know, I know. I suck at updating and you all want to jump to my throat (or not) for having you waiting, but well, I have no excuses this time. It just didn't come out.

As you can notice, I **changed the rating**, so be aware, people, things are getting interesting from this chapter on. Also, this is my first attempt at writing M stuff, so be nice to me while I run and hide, ok? Ok.

As always, thanks to my girls Tshlw and CastleWriter16 for bearing with me while trying to write this. You guys deserve a prize to the most patient people ever. Love you lots.

And now, Nic (ColieMacKenzie). Well, she's been my savior here. Who better to teach me how to write some hot coupling, than the queen of steam herself? I hope I made her justice... It's been great having you helping me, girl. You are AWESOME. All the love!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Castle massages her back, washes her hair and caresses every patch of skin he is able to put his hands on, trying to get her to relax. She does her best, acting as if all his ministrations are working for her, as if the turmoil in her head doesn't exist and they aren't about to hop onto the scariest rollercoaster of their lives together.

It feels almost impossible to just let go and sink into the pleasure of Castle's hands on her back, massaging her tight, sore muscles, making the knots go away and spreading warmth all over her body. He kisses her neck and shoulders any time he gets a chance, and slowly, like the fog in a winter morning, she can feel her worries vanishing away when he ventures a valiant hand down her chest.

"Mmmm. That feels good." She sighs, letting herself fall against his chest with a soft moan.

She feels him smile against her shoulder while his hand keeps caressing her breast softly, as if he thought she might break under his touch.

"It still amazes me how soft you are." He whispers, almost just for his ears. "Touching you is addictive."

Kate smiles and stretches her long legs along the tub. "Oh, really?" She asks playfully, her hands falling to his thighs and squeezing lightly.

"Yes." He breathes out. "I could touch you all day, every day for the rest of our lives, and yet it wouldn't be enough." He adds, finishing with a soft, open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

He creeps his left hand up her side and palms her breast with the same reverence as the other. The same way he always does. Worshiping her body as if she was some kind of religion for him.

He starts with soft strokes under the sides of her creamy mounds, before he cups them in his palms and brushes his thumbs against her nipples, making them peek instantly.

She moans, his touch clouding her senses, making her eyes roll back. A wave of pure desire runs through her body, making target right in her core, and she can't but squeeze his thighs a little harder, leaving ten tiny crescent moons tattoed on his skin.

It still surprises her how her body reacts to him, to his slightest touch. One moment her mind can't seem to be able to disconnect, and the other she's practically melting in his arms, almost ready to explode.

Castle's warm breath bathes the sensitive spot behind her ear and her skin stands up in goosebumps. Her brain has shut down by now. No more worrying. No more trying to relax. Just feeling. Just _him_.

"It's nice to see I still can catch your attention, Beckett." He jokes, tweaking a nipple and making her gasp. "I was starting to think that having me naked in a bathtub was not _interesting_ enough for you."

Kate lets out something between a moan and a laugh at the same time she pinches his inner thigh, making him yelp and let go of her breast, exclaiming a loud '_Hey!'_ in the process.

Laughter spills out of her when she turns to look at his offended face. "Just checking if _I_ can still catch your attention." She jokes, now stroking the spot she has pinched a second before.

Her expression changes from playful to something between concerned and aroused, and her voice becomes mellow and seductive. "Did I hurt you, Castle? Do you want me to kiss it better?"

The writer smirks and nods slowly, guiding her hand a little bit higher along his thigh. "Oh, you bet I want you to kiss it." He groans when she reaches her target.

* * *

They make a mess when they get out of the tub, bubbly water flooding the black marble floor as they try to climb out of the large basin without untangling their exploring tongues.

They barely make it two feet away from the tub when Castle loses his balance and crushes her against the counter. His crotch lands hard against her pelvis, his hardness sandwiched between their bodies, the pressure hitting her just right, making her moan.

"Ah," Kate squeaks, grabbing his ass in a feral grip to lift into him, pressing him harder against her. "Consider yourself dead if you bruise me, Castle."

He stops kissing her neck for about a millisecond and then goes back to it, mumbling a distracted "sure" in her ear. His hands snake behind her thighs, lifting her up and placing her on the cold surface of the counter so the edge won't dig into her back.

Kate's legs come around his hips the moment her skin touches the marble, bringing him even closer - always closer - to her.

Castle thrusts against her center, making her whimper, and she clutches his buttocks, squeezing hard. Her wet body slides against the slippery stone and she has to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Castle holds her still and runs a hand through her hair.

"A little eager, aren't we?"

"Ugh, too wet." She whines, circling his waist with her legs and clinging to him like a koala.

Castle laughs and teases his tip against her entrance. "Oh, but that is _never_ bad, Detective. "

She shivers and smiles sheepishly at him before she runs her tongue along his neck, "not what I meant, you smartass" she whispers biting his earlobe seductively and pulling hard in punishment for his remark. "Just take me to bed."

They barely make it to the bed, pausing their journey to kiss against the closet door, explore each other's bodies more deeply, trying to stay upwards against the wall, or just to allow Castle the time to gain his breath back, resting his back on the dresser.

As soon as she lands on the mattress he's hovering over her, his arms bracketing her head, as he lowers himself onto his elbows to kiss her deeply. His thigh lands between her legs, giving her the pressure she craves right there. She writhes underneath his lean body and her hands start their wandering along his back, their target mocking her as it rests erect and hot against her hip.

"Mmm. What is taking you so long?" She sighs when he moves his leg sending waves of pleasure up her spine.

He finds his way down her stomach and between her legs, parting her slick folds and thrusting two fingers inside her. His eyes go darker and his mouth falls open, and the mix of it all, the feeling of him on her and his own response to it draws the sweetest, sexiest sound out of her.

Smiling devilishly, he runs a finger along her nose and waits until her eyes can focus on his once again. "So, was that you complaining a moment ago?"

The glare she wants to give him dies before she can even furrow her brows, when he starts moving his fingers in and out of her, causing her back to arc to increase the preassure where she wants it the most.

Things escalate fast from there on. She rides his hand hard and fast, seeking the release she's been craving since he started teasing her in the tub. The orgasm surprises her. It breaks her apart with a wild, escalating wave that leaves her panting and squirming under the weight of Castle's body. Electric ripples run up and down her back, making her muscles clench and her lungs scream for air, his mouth, something.

After a few seconds trying to pull herself together she feels his teeth sink in the sensitive flesh of her neck. He's marking her, the same way he always does when she's being insecure. It's his primitive way of showing that he's there with her; printed in her skin, emblazoned in her mind, in all the ways possible.

He slides into her with no warning. It's not hard, not fast, just the right mix of intense and consuming. He moves deliberately, knowing what she likes, the way she likes it and when she likes it. It's a dance they've managed to master during the last twelve months, and no matter how many times they practice it, it's always different, but perfect at the same time.

The pace increases soon, their flesh colliding with every thrust, their breathing becoming harsh and shallow, signaling the closeness of their mutual release.

Castle slows down, his body taut, muscles clenched in an effort to hold back, and frames Kate's jaw with his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She opens her eyes slowly, her vision so blurry that it's hard for her to focus her sight on his face.

He's smiling. His eyes are dark and hooded, but they also hold a brightness that makes her so very hopeful.

"You know I'm all in, right?" He asks, his hips still moving in a sinful rythm. "You know I'll back you up no matter what."

She nods, a loud moan escaping her lips when he hits just the right spot.

He speeds up. "You do?" He manages to mumble, his eyes falling closed.

Kate is panting, her hands clutching the sheets. She's so gone she doesn't even know how she's capable of forming the words "yes. YES!" to answer him, right when the orgasm hits them both, turning them into a pile of limbs and sweaty flesh lying still in the twisted nest of sheets and pillows that is their bed.

* * *

Kate wakes up first. A chill runs down her spine and she reaches for the covers. her hand gropes the bed, seaching for the sheets, the comforter, but she can't find any of them. With a huff and sleepy eyes, she holds herself up on one elbow and smirks when she realizes that the bed, although messed, is still made. They were in such a hurry before that they didn't even pull the sheets down.

She hears Castle babbling something in his sleep and that makes her smile. She still remembers the first night they spent together and she discovered he was a sleep-talker. She has fun interrogating him in his sleep from time to time when she's having a restless night and he's being a little too chatty. My, the things she's found out that way…

Stroking his cheek gently, she leans in and places a kiss on his temple, then gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

It only takes her a couple of minutes, but by the time she comes out, Castle is already awake and is waiting for her under the covers.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replies, climbing back into bed and snuggling close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and tangling her legs with his. "Did I wake you up?"

He circles her shoulders and pulls her closer. "Mmmm. I guess." He yawns. "Can't sleep?"

"I was cold." She replies, fidgeting with the soft sheets now wrapped around them. "We were on a bit of a rush before…"

He laughs at that, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah, someone was." He jokes, and it wins him a whack on the side of the head.

"Watch it, Castle."

She narrows her eyes and tries to give him one of her scary glares, but she's too soft, too wrapped in the afterglow of their lovemaking to appear even a bit threatening to him.

"Ouch!" He yelps, rubbing the spot she just hit and laughing out loud. "I was kidding! I was kidding! Are you going to be this aggressive when we're living together?"

Kate smiles, but her face turns somber in a matter of seconds and she leans back down on his shoulder and sighs. "You are still worried, aren't you?"

She just nods. It is hard to explain the way she's feeling lately. She's so very happy that they're doing this together, but at the same time it feels like vertigo. She's looking down into the unknown and she's scared to death.

Castle sighs loudly and tilts her head with his index finger, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "You need to stop worrying, Kate. I told you, we're in this together. It's going to be ok. We are going to be ok."

Another nod. She wants to believe him _so_ _badly_.

TBC

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Death threats? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hola! I am trying to improve my updating skills so I can finish this before the premier. I am going to need a miracle for that to happen, but don't give up on hope, I will keep trying ;)

Big thank you to all of you for putting up with me and for being still there. You are the best.

A hug and a big THANKS to my girls Tshlw and CastleWriter16 for cheering me on and listening to my continuous whyning, as well as proof reading this. I love you to pieces, girls.

And now, enjoy! Let me know what you guys think :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Packing Beckett's apartment is easier than they thought it would be. The furniture would be the movers' thing, so they center on the smaller stuff; the stuff that makes a home feel like one. Art, kitchenware, books, and all kinds of figurines, cushions, pictures, candles, that are scattered all around the place.

The clothes and shoes aren't hard either, most of them are already packed at the loft, and what is left at Kate's only takes them about half an hour to pack into boxes and garment bags.

After about 8 hours of hard work and some 'story time' moments, they are done with the packing and take a minute to sit on the couch and look around the almost nude apartment.

Kate yawns and leans her head on Castle's shoulder. "It looks smaller now." She mumbles.

A soft "yeah" is Castle's only response. He buries his nose in Kate's hair and sighs, pulling her closer to him in a side hug. "I still don't know where you plan to put that painting though."

Kate looks at the huge Alex Gross painting and pouts. "I thought you liked that one!" She exclaims.

She loves that painting. There is no way in hell she is not putting it in their new place. No. Freaking. Way.

"I am not talking about _that_ one." Castle says, turning his head towards the smaller pieces sitting against the counter. "I am talking about _that_ one." He points his head to a canvas showing a creature that resembles a frog with a bundle. "I think you should take it with you, if they give you your own office."

She moves away, a hurt look on her face. "WHAT? Why?"

He winces. "It's nothing personal, Kate. I just don't want that horrible creature to be the first thing I see when I wake up."

She narrows her eyes and bites her lower lip, one of her hands climbing its way up his chest. "Well, Mr. Castle, it turns out that the first thing you're going to see every morning when you wake up is going to be _me_." She mewls softly, her fingers playing now with his top button.

Castle shivers, his eyes going darker. "_That_, I can deal with." He adds with a smirk.

He moves her closer, pulling her on top of him and driving her leg across his own so she's straddling him, their mid sections so close together that they can't hold the moans that escape their respective lips at the contact.

Castle presses her even closer to him, squeezing her ass and then running his hands up her back until he's grabbing her shoulders and pulling her in for a long, sensual kiss.

When they part, Kate leans her forehead on his and closes her eyes, her sweet smile melting into a mischievous smirk. "What do you think you're doing, Ricky?" She asks, her hand still working on the buttons of his shirt. "We are supposed to be packing."

"Me?" He inquires incredulously. "You are the one who started this…" He thinks for a second before a broad smile parts his luscious lips. "Can we call it 'goodbye party'? This is our last night here, after all. We should give this place the farewell it deserves, don't you think?"

Kate bites her lip and takes a minute, just to make him sweat a bit; to make him think that she has to ponder the possibility of them having sex for the last time on her couch.

As if…

Without a single word, she starts working on his buttons again, undoing them painfully slow, her nails grazing his skin and making him breathe deep as she works her way down until she reaches his waistline and changes the shirt buttons for the buckle of his belt.

She loves the way she affects him; the way he has to swallow hard, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. The way he starts lightly sweating the moment she touches his skin. It makes her burn inside, how sexy he is.

His pants are open in a matter of seconds, and the big bulge hiding underneath the silk of his underwear twitches when Kate runs her fingertips over it. She leans in, kisses him softly on the mouth and then gives him a dirty look as she inserts her hand inside the hole of his boxers and takes him out, massaging his erection in the most tortuous way.

She licks her lips, the tip of her tongue sticking out and hypnotizing him, making his eyes follow its every move. "Let's give these walls something to talk about when we're gone."

With that, she slides down his legs and lands on her knees with a quiet thud, taking him inside her mouth and making him see stars.

* * *

The next morning turns out to be a complete chaos.

Kate forgot to turn on her alarm the night before – blame the man curled around her body, so deliciously warm against the bare skin of her back - so when she wakes up at 7:45 am, she practically springs out of bed and runs sleepily to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker.

She slaps her slumbering boyfriend in the ass on her way to the bathroom yelling, "The movers will be here any minute, Castle. Get your butt in gear!" only to get a pillow-muffled grunt and a deep, long snore from him.

It's only ten minutes later that the moving guys are knocking on her door and she's practically kicking Castle out of the bed so that she can strip it down and get it ready for moving.

When Castle comes out of the bathroom, working on his belt buckle, she walks to him, takes it from his hands and does it herself, pulling hard on both ends and bringing him dangerously closer.

"I hope you are a _little_ more helpful when we have to unpack in DC." She whispers, starting to walk backwards and pulling him with her towards the living room. "Or I'll make sure that you sleep on that couch every. Single. Night."

He looks at the piece of furniture that is being lifted up by two huge men and can't help the sly smirk that looms on his face. "Oh, I have good memories of that couch. I like that couch." He says, matter-of-factly. "Actually, I _love_ that couch."

"Uh huh, ok." She huffs, now putting his shirt collar in place. "But I am not the one who said that sleeping there was like being kicked in the lower back by a whole football team."

His smirk vanishes at her remark, giving place to a defeated glare and a childish – yet adorable - pout. "Fine." He blurts. "But just so you know, I liked you much better last night."

* * *

It's around 3 pm when they finally close the door to the last mover, carrying the last box from Castle's loft. They are done fast there, since no furniture has to be taken and/or disassembled.

The place feels weird now. It already did before, with all the boxes in the middle of the living room, but now that they are gone, it feels colder. Less like home.

Castle crowds her from behind, hooking his chin over her shoulder and kissing her temple. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." She sighs. "I just can't get used to seeing it like this. So bare. So… not you."

He chuckles, his embrace tightening around her waist. "Well, Mother hasn't lost her touch, has she?"

And he's right. Kate can't help but laugh at the bright and colorful painting that now presides the foyer. Some kind of abstract, rainbow-y thing that makes your eyes hurt.

"It's called 'Exaltation'." He snorts. "No wonder why…"

"Oh, come on, Castle. It's not that ugly, and it certainly goes with your mother's personality."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And, you know what? Starting tomorrow morning, we won't have to worry anymore about creepy frogs or exalted rainbows. We will make a new home together. A place that is just _us._"

A deep, long sigh; that is her only response. God, she is so thankful for this man. Whenever she starts feeling insecure, whenever she thinks that she's not ready for something, he knows exactly what to say to make everything ok.

* * *

"Castle, we're going to miss our flight if you don't get out of the bathroom soon!" Kate groans frustratingly.

They are supposed to catch a plane in 2 hours and her metrosexual of a boyfriend has been doing his hair for the last 40 minutes. Seriously, what the heck can take him that long? She has 10 times more hair than he does, and she's done in 10 minutes every morning.

"_Patience, Kate." _She tells herself, letting out a long sigh. "Castle, if you don't get out of that bathroom right now, I will get in the-.." _Oomph._ "What the hell, Rick!"

He looks straight at her, wincing and trying to suppress a nervous laugh when he realizes that some of his toothpaste has ended up on her hair with the force of the blow.

"Sowwry." He manages, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "You were yelling at me! I don't want you to murder me before we even get to move in together."

The smirk is unstoppable, but she keeps her eyes serious and pokes him hard in the chest. "Well, you are not doing a great job, mister."

He gives her a confused look and turns around to rinse his mouth, mumbling "do I ever?" to himself.

"I heard that!" She yells from the bedroom. "We should have left twenty minutes ago. What in the name of God are you doing in there?"

He finally comes out of the bathroom, picks up his jacket and turns to look at her, his most charming smile on. "Looking like this takes time, Kate."

Rolling her eyes, she grabs her suitcase and starts walking. "Come on, Victoria Beckham. We're already late."

* * *

She still can't believe they made it on time.

They left the loft at rush hour, and to make it even better, they managed to get the only cab driver in NYC that respected every single traffic regulation. Talk about good luck…

Now, sitting on her business class seat – Castle changed the ones she got behind her back – she can at last relax and let go of some of the tension that has been building in the back of her neck since the night before.

The dinner with Martha and Alexis had gone really well, but by the end of it, when they were all done eating and Martha was serving them dessert, she could see how Alexis' mood started to deflate.

The girl kept holding onto Castle's hand, her fingers fidgeting with her father's, as if trying to memorize the way his digits wrapped around hers. It made Kate's heart clench. She couldn't stand the feeling of being taking away the only real parent the girl ever had.

Was it really worth it? Tearing him away from all the people he loved just to follow her to Washington?

Those questions were still clouding her mind this morning, but she can't let them get in the way. Not when they are just starting a new journey together.

TBC

* * *

**Reviews make me write and update faster... Just putting it out there ;) Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
